Those three little words
by NightLight
Summary: Vinnie finds hard to tell what he feels, for that special girl that rides so often behind her. So this is stupid fluffy Vinnie/Charley fiction :D. Hope you like it! R&R please.
1. Those three little words: chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... just my imagination here, so do not sue! :)

**Those Three Little Words**

Written: NightLight

* * *

When he stepped between the gun and Charley, the only thing that crossed his mind was, 'I can't let her get hurt.' Heck, that sounded so much like that stupid macho stuff he usually played for her...well, for anyone, actually. That's why he found himself surprised when he felt his own heart jump at the feel of Charley's hand slipping into his own. He played it cool, as much as he could, but he couldn't hide a little burning blush rising up on his cheekbones.

"Over my dead body, buddy," Vinnie growled to the prison guard that dared pull a gun on Charley. He squeezed Charley's hand a little bit harder, proving to her and the guard that he was dead serious. The atmosphere was more than tense as the white-furred mouse and the brown-eyed prison guard stared at each other with a firey gaze. From the cell next door, Throttle felt the seriousness of the situation, but couldn't help the slight twitch of a smile on his mouth at the sight of his bro's blush.

"Oh? We got a tough guy here? The guard sneered at the white mouse, still pointing the gun towards him. "I would gladly do the honors, but the boss wants you mice alive and kicking. But I can always help with the kicking part!" The guard quickly reached into his jacket pocket for some kind of remote, "And here we go!" He smiled as he pointed the device at Vinnie, leaving his bros to stare in horror at what was about to happen.

Vinnie's reaction happened in a fraction of a second, letting go of Charley's hand and pushing her away to the wall. At the same time the guard laughed evilly as he pushed the remote's button.

Charley landed next to Throttle and Modo's cell wall, and Modo quickly reached though the bars to help her up. The next thing they saw was Vinnie jerking horribly as the guard activated the electric shock treatment. She cried Vinnie's name as she rushed toward the guard, kicking out betweent the bars to make him stop it. Vinnie fell to the floor, unmoving. She tried to go to him, to try and help him, but was stopped by the guard's grip on her arm.

"You're as sassy as the boss said," The guard smiled evilly. "But you'll be purring like a kitten after Karbunkle gives you some treatments." He laughed as he dragged her from the cell, locking the door behind them. Charley's attempts to stop him weren't even noticed by the guard. Modo and Throttle furiously yelled that the guard would pay later for how he treated their friends. Charley looked back with fear for her friends, two still standing, and one lying terribly still in the other cell. She couldn't help it when she felt tears rising up in her eyes as the guard took her out of the mice's sight.

*&*&&*

As Vinnie opened his eyes, he couldn't help but growl as he got to his feet. The feeling in his head was ten times worst than the worst hangover he'd ever experianced. "Wha--" was the only word he could get himself to say, as he touched his forehead with his hand.

"You okay there, prince charming?" The tan mouse asked from the next cell, relief clear in his voice at the sight of his younger bro awake. Vinnie snorted and rolled his eyes with a smile, wondering why he was compared to prince charming.

"It was quite a shock there, bro," Modo said with sympathy in his voice.

"Nothin' this mouse couldn't handle," Vinnie said as the headache seemed to move from one side of his head to the other, making him wince. Modo rolled his eyes.

"You can stop acting now, bro. Charley ain't around," Throttle teased Vinnie, meaning the previously seen blush.

"What? I don't get it," Vinnie said in confusion, scratching his head as he decided to change the subject. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Come on now, bro," Throttle said with a smile for his younger bro.

"It is a BIT obvious," Modo continued, following that up with a grin and a poke at his bro's shoulder.

Vinnie try to fire back a witty comeback, but stumble over his own words as he felt himself blushing once more. "I-it really is nothing..." was the only sentance he got out right. The confidence of the young mouse was suddenly gone, as Modo gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him.

Emotion suddenly showed in his eyes as the blush came over all of his visable face, and he could no longer meet his bros eyes. "Its....well....I just..." his words stumbled and he gave a frustrated sigh.

Throttle was a bit shocked, as he had almost never seen his bro so nervous talking about a girl. The tan mouse realized that this must really be serious for his young bro. "But hey, there's nothing bad about this, right?" he said to reassure his friend.

Modo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with feelin' like that about Charley. Especially for a girl like Charley!"

"Hey!" Vinnie quickly yell, "Its not like that! Its just..." he never finished the sentance. He was suddenly nervous and angry that he let someone see this weakness. He was acting like a lovesick teenager, and it did make a funny situation for his bros.

"Ok then, Romeo, we'll leave it for now," Throttle said with a smile.

"Yeah, we still need to get out of here and save Charley-girl. Just whenever you're ready,"

Modo continued, still teasing Vinnie a little with his tone.

"Great," Vinnie said to himself, but not because he didn't wanna save Charley, but because he knew he was never gonna hear the end of this.


	2. Those three little words: chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't yet own anything... ect.

**Those Three Little Words**

**Chapter 2.**

By: NightLight

* * *

_The building is very easy to recognize by this gateway. _Charley thought in her mind, and continued with a sneer: _If not with the sight, then the smell of it.. Yak!_.  
Peeking past the Guard in front of her, there could be spotted also very easily recognizable door.

"Ouch!" Charley yelled to strong built man, who was almost dragging her behind him. Tiers in her eyes were gone, as the rage strated to built in her. _How could he do that to Vinnie? You are gonna pay for this!_ Besides the rage, into her mind started to travel also other issues:_ Is everything going to be ok this time? Mice saving her as usual?_

Somehow she had darker, more melancholic image of the situation this time. That made her worry.

"Shut up," Guard answered calmly, almost convivial sound in his tone of voice. Charley jerked.

Then all of a sudden, he pulled Charley in front of him as they came close enough to touch the door. He pulled so strong, it sent Charley almost flying thru the door. He let go of her with evil smirk on his face whispring "Honey, I'm home". She landed on her dickey with closed eyes. She opened them with a face telling `That hurt´. Seeing two pairs of -again very easily recognizable- feet in front of her.

"Limburger..." She breath out almost silently, as she looked up to the feet.

Plutarkian stared at her in his violet suit, smiling mischievously when their eyes met. Next to the big fish was standing Dr. Karbunkle, in his usual self; rubbing his hands together, having similar smile on him, as like his more smellfull companion.

"Ah! At last our foreign arrives!" Limburger spoke, as he knealed toward the girl: "Welcome and please... make yourself comfortably!"

"Ugh! And I thought it was the sewer that smellt!" She shot back, turning her head away from the straight face to face contact with the fish. She was roughly pulled up by the Guard, as Limburgers smile fell. It was only temporary as plutarkian snapped his fingers towards the goons behind of him. Karbunkles smile grew also by the sound of those fingers.

Encircled by the goons, Charley looked around her as few of them grapped her, and rest just pointed the pistols and guns towards her. Just in case, or just to keep her in a grip. This brown eyed guard was one of them. Well, just uglier with his red-mixed-to-green colored iroquois standing on top of his head. Ugly or not, he sure was somekind of head of these villains. Maybe something more than just avarage goon, but less than something like Greasepit. He was telling others what to do, as the punch of goons started to move her towards the center of the laboratory.

As she noticed the very unpleseant looking chair in the middle of the room she started to panic._ No! This girl ain't gonna be a laboratory mouse!_ She thought, continuing out loud: "...Sorry Bro's". Stugling, she managed to stop the movement of the punch, so that her torso and legs turned towards Guard. She pulled her leg up and shot it towards the guy.

"Umf--" Was the only sound that echoed thru the room, as every villain in the room did _"that must have hurt"_ -face.

"You deserved that..." Charley wishpered to herself, but was unfortunately heard by the Guard. Even still in pain he lifted his head up, keeping his hands on top of his manhood unbeliviable what she just dared to say out loud.  
"Why you little..." He quickly stood straight, gathering himself. Angry look on his face he started to come to her quickly. He lifted his arm to revenge the girl.

Charley could only turn her head and close her eyes.

"You idiotic imbesil!" Came quick save from very unexpected direction by twisted Doctor. Charley opened slowly her left eye and sighed from relieve. Guards right hand had stopped just inches away from her head. Relieve was just temporary as Karbunkle continued: "We need her to be conscious while the operation!"

Charley looked horrified towards the non-welcoming chair, that Karbunkle now pointed the goons to put her on. Her thoughts were cut by the guard: "Either you got out that thing alive, or dead... you are afterwards mine..." He wishpered with a sick smile on his lips.

As Limburger started to laugh in victory, Charley could only gulp as she looked a sign around the room:

_"Where are you guys?"_

_

* * *

_Er.. Let's just say I'm not very good with villains.

Still, I would Like Rewiews. What do you think?

Big Thanks, for help with the first chappy, inuficcrzy :) Help is always welcome!


	3. Those three little words: chapter 3

**Those Three Little Words**

Chapter 3.

Written by NightLight

* * *

***Twang***

"There yet?" Vinnie sighed, sounding slightly bored. His bros were trying to break them free, while the young mouse just had given up to his sustainability.

"Well, any better ideas bro?" Throttle shot back, slightly annoyed by his young bro. He was trying to unlock the door that was holding them in the cell.

Once again, a bored sigh could be heard from the inpatient white mouse's mouth again. He was playing with his expanding flares as he sat like a lazy grainsack in the corner of his own little cell. Boredom wasn't the only thing in his mind that made him unpatient. "We need to get to her, before-" he thought, but wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but just gave hopeful looks time and time again to his bros. He knew they would eventually break free, but why did it have to take so much time?

Modo was also struggling with his own lock that was holding his bionic arm, making him unable to use the weapon. Time to time, he looked towards Vinnie. _"At least he is silent."_ No. White mouse wasn't taking on his nerves... too much. Still, he would have liked to see some effort to help them... but he knew his bro too well. When the puzzle-pieces didn't fit in their places once, Vinnie was just was too inpatient to try it again. And there wasn't a thing to do for it. Well, maybe to whip his tail, but the bars were in the way, so Modo saw this only a waste of energy. Ignorance was the best medicine.

Throttle tried harder, sweat drop falling from his forehead. His eyes followed the drop as it fell from the tip of his nose straight to the ground. "Damn that Plutarkian glass steel!" he swore to himself. He was annoyed already, but Vinnie's annoyance on top of it, wasn't helping either: he was again playing with his flares! The sound of them was piercing his mind.

Throttle kept the irritation to himself, trying to focus on what he was doing. He always hated when they were stuck like this... 'specially when there was Charley's head on the plate; the guard that had taken her away made Throttle worry. There wasn't even slightest human pride left in that man. How could someone sell his soul to a Plutarkian, and help to destroy his own home planet? Why hook up with plutarkians?

***TWANG***

"Hey! Bro! Do you mind?" Throttle finally hissed out loud as the sound that Vinnie let out made him fall off from his thoughts. He scowled to his white-furred brother and then again went back to what he was doing.

The white mouse looked slightly hurt. He muttered something about the appreciations that he never received, but settled silently understanding that his bro was trying to get them free as fast as he possibly could. He rested his head on his knee, used the last flare and threw it away. It bounced straight to Modo and Throttle. _"That does it! Why can't he just shut it?"_ Throttle said to himself as he was about to explode at the white mouse. He turned his angry face to start with Vinnie but stopped as he noticed the flare to bounce. It fell in front of his grey-furred cell mate. He then looked up to Modo, who was still trying to free himself. Then he realized, that the metal that was on Modo's arm, wasn't Plutarkian made, but human.

"Big Bro! The flare!" Throttle said, pointing to the last sparkling weapon nearby. Modo picked it up, and understood.

"Like my gray furred Momma always used to say: If the key is missing, make your own!" He smiled, as he used it, finally setting his arm cannon free. It made Vinnie and Throttle smile wildly and the annoyance was already yesterday.

"Ok, enough of this playground." Modo laughed as he aimed and shoot to a control box outside. The boxes exploded, unlocking the doors to the mice's cells.

"Aooooow!" Vinnie howled, as he stood up: "These mice can cook!"

"And now we need to get the partners, shall we?" Throttle continued as he whistled using two fingers.

They could hear the sound of their bikes running somewhere near. They ran thru the open cell door, and followed the sound, as they finally reached three large boxes in the back of the large dark room. The boxes were made of plutarkian glass-steel.

"Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked as he looked closer to one of the boxes. The welcoming roar made all the three mice smile, as Modo aimed and fired at a similar control box near by of these greater roaring boxes. As he did, the boxes popped open and three bikes slide out of them, settling next to their masters.

"Alright!" Vinnie cried out in victory, as they hopped on their rides.

"Ok, what's the plan bro?" Modo asked his tan furred bro, as they put their helmets on. Throttle looked down to his bike monitor.

"It seems we are at one very popular fishing place," he said as he realized where they were.

"So grab your hooks!" Vinnie pointed out, sounding like he was about to explode from his upcoming adrenaline rush.

"Fishing has always been very near my heart," Modo laughed remembering his nephew Rimfire with warmth.

"Well... where first?" Vinnie asked thinking out loud and looking for a way out.

"The guard said something about a doctor, and I suppose there's only one health care system in a villain's world," Throttle smiled as he spoke.

"So let's get a second opinion," Modo joked.

"One fish with a side of evil doctor ordered?" asked Vinnie, excitement making his heart pound happily.

"You hit it right on the nail, bro." Throttle smiled.

"Let's go fishing!" Modo howled, accompanying Vinnie's trade mark yell.

"First things first bros," Throttle pointed out with a chuckle: "Let's rock..."

"AND RIDE!" they shouted all together as they started their journey towards the door where the guard and Charley had earlier dissapeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the doctor's lab.._

In the air, there was heard one very familiar sound, of the approaching Biker Mice. That sound might have been music to someone, and to some it just might be trash in the form of sound. For Mr. Lawrence Lactavius Limburger, it meant trouble; trouble that included a problem with three certain vermin.

"Well... I guess those mice can't get enough of me," he chattered to himself as every goon in the room started to look around for the soon surely coming rescue team. All of them knew that they had something precious to the mice on their hands. And they would not be happy to find the ones who stole her from them.

Charley understood the meaning of that sound also. But it meant to her the opposite than to Limburger. She knew that her bros had to be near, as everybody in the room started to hear it. Heavy metal mixed with bike engines. The goons started to move around nervously, like there was something in their pants.

"Put that device on her head, now!" Limburger shouted angrily to the white suited doctor, who was strugling to put the helmet on Charley's head. She gave them a hard time to put her on the chair, biting and stuggling all the time. She hoped that it had given the mice enough time, that finally ran out as Karbunkle finally got the helmet on her head.

"There we go..." Doctor smiled at her creepily. "This isn't gonna hurt... that much!"

"Karbunkle you monologic moron! Let's get it going right in this second, becau-"

There was a large crash heard from the wall of the laboratory, as the sound of engines mixed to heavy-metal was now speeding towards the enemy in the form of three bikers.

The goons aimed and fired their guns at the mice. All of them except the guard. In all of this mess, he went to his hole to hide. He was carrying something in his arms, something not bigger than a cat. But he knew he didn't want let it to get into the wrong hands.

Goons were soon outnumbered and turned into a huge pile of hurting and whining villains. Three mice dismounted from their bikes and walked towards their mechanic friend and fearly crawling Limburger. Throttle in the middle started:

"Ok, lard ass, let her go!"

"And now!" Vinnie continued.

"Or you'll make us mad.." Modo added, as his eye glowed crimson.

Limburger hid behind the chair where Charley was sitting, not sure what he was going to say. He needed a quick save - he didn't want to answer for his sins to the mice, who looked more than pissed. For his luck, he was about to get remission. Karbunkle lurked behind the control panel. Fire fighting wasn't for him, so that seemed the best place to hide, and his choice had paid off: Silently Evil Doctor pushed the button on the control panel.

Charley yelped as a green light glowed over her.

"Aghh!" she cried out.

"Charley!" all three mice shouted at the same time. Vinnie started reaching towards the girl, but Throttle quickly reacted to stop him. His instincts warned him that it might not be a good idea to go forward. "Wait, Vinnie."

"But-" Vinnie had a half-worried, half-angry look on his face. He glanced at the chair where Charley writhed in pain.

"You slippery pile of waste!" Modo growled towards Karbunkle as he aimed his arm cannon towards the machine controls. "Wait till I get to you!"

"No, no, no!" came the answer behind the chair that Charley sat. Modo paused. The mice looked towards the voice. "You don't want to do that," Limburger said, as he stood up from the floor, brushing dust away from his suit.

"And tell us one good reason not to!" Vinnie snarled angrily, hoping that Modo would shoot the machine anways.

"Why, why- if I recall right it was this masked rat that was the last one in touch with this machine?" Limburger replied, smiling. Karbunkle confirmed the information with a nod. Vinnie's expression blanked as he tried to remember what he had forgotten.

Throttle finally let go of Vinnie's shoulders. "Okay, fish-face. What's the catch?" he asked, stepping in front of Vinnie.

"No. There is no catch." Limburger said evilly. Throttle growled and took one more step towards Limburger, wicth made him shiver under the shadow of the tall mouse. Modo again aimed towards the controls.

"But... If you remember a test we did once with you... I recall it was called the Verminator..." Limburger spoke quickly sounding more like a chipmunk. Modo lowered his aim and looked around the room. After going over every place he shrugged his shoulders and looked towards Vinnie and Throttle. Vinnie turned towards Limburger.

"Hey, slime face, did you forget something?" Vinnie snorted, still worry piercing his voice.

"Yeah, where's the robot?" Modo looked around, remembering the last time Limburger tried that plan. Still he hesitated with firing those controls, because it might not be safe to Charley.

"Oh, my meddlesome mice." Limburger smiled back to Vinnie, who had focus on Charley. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

Karbunkle realized his moment. He pushed another button, and this made Charley open her eyes and straighten her spine as the greater green light swallowed Charley. She didn't wince anymore, just looked forward with blank white eyes, without irises. The mice jumped backwards, startled by the light effect.

"Why, you little..." Modo turned back to Karbunkle, and regret that he let Doctor without fully guard.

"Voilá!" Limburger grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Charley stood up, facing her martian friends. Her shackles were opened and she was free. Modo called her, but she didn't answer. It looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Throttle shouted at Limburger as Vinnie got his opportunity to approach Charley.

"Patience, my rapacious rat! You will find out soon enough," Limburger repeated evilly, as Charley reached for Vinnie and gripped his throat tightly. The villains smiled in victory as Vinnie realized he couldn't get her off of her. He touched Charley's arms first gently, and secondly a little bit harder trying to escape. "Oh man... they just can't get enough of me, can they?" He smiled ruefully, as Throttle realized the white mouse's situation.

"Vinnie!" Throttle went over to his white furred bro and realized that her grip on Vinnie's throat wouldn't come off without violent actions.

"And now, please... let's finish this. I'm done with this game." Limburger said to Charley, and turned to look towards Karbunkle, who nodded to his boss. He was now free from Modo's aim and hiding behind the machine controls. He really was happy that he had built a remote control._ "Why didn't I realize this before"_ He thought as he pushed a button and turned little wheel, that controlled the persons "evil-control". As soon as he did, green light appeared again pushing its way thru the wires and on to a helmet that Charley wore.

Modo and Throttle could only look horrified when the light touched their human friend.

This could not be good.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. And sorry it took so long =/ Rewiews are always welcome.. thanks!


End file.
